A Shoulder To Cry On
by VanillaChilled
Summary: Rima is all alone when her parents divorce and left her alone, Amu heartlessly rejects Tadase who along with that pain has a terrible medical condition in his family. If two wrongs make a right then can two terrible situations make a right? It doesn't matter. I just have to be their shoulder to cry on. Gradual Rimase (Tadase and Rima) but nothing more than hugs.
1. Chapter 1: Heartache

**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first Shugo Chara story and it will be my main one, so please give me material to improve on. **

"Tadase, we're finished." The words broke through him. Three little words, said with barely a second glance, Amu didn't want anything to do with him, she didn't even want to be friends.

But what was so weird was that she looked so...blank. Her chara's weren't even there, Kiseki was by his side so they couldn't have gone for world domination, but it was just unlike her. Usually she would have said to still be friends and yet she rejected him so heartlessly.

It was a rainy day, as Tadase walked along, a sad look on his face. Lately his life was falling apart, his grandmother was diagnosed with a newly discovered sickness that seemed to also affect his parents. Lately the condition had gotten worse, and he found himself frozen in shock from that ambulance, carrying away two people. Now one of his friends rejected him. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel now, considering heartbreak of friends and family, actually he has noticed he was starting to get quite a bit of coughing fits himself and as such could end up at hospital any minute.

"Tadase, I can't stand this anymore, I'm sick of everyone being weird, I mean you been upset and I cant stand it anymore. So I decided to find a good solution to dominating the world, after countless searching. Soon, the world will be at our hands! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Kiseki desperately trying to cheer him up, gave a nice sweet smile that was willing to understand.

Tadase sighed, it was both a combination of gratitude for Kiseki, and the fact everything was falling apart. His family is in hospital right now, suffering, dying, it hurts and Amu's rejection only continued to make his heart ache. "-but first we need the commoners!" Tadase looked up from the ground, but only to find himself to bump (literally) into "Mashiro-chan?" Tadase questioned, surprised. "Just who I wanted to see, commoner, very well jester, let us go" And with that Kiseki and Kusukusu left. "Oh, Hotori-kun. Um... I'm so sorry I bumped into you and-why are you crying?" "Umm... No I'm not." He denied quickly wiping away his tears. "Umm... On a side note why don't we umm... Go over to my house?" He quickly changed the subject. "Oh, okay, I guess I don't have anything else to do." Rima quietly replied, with a small smile.

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter, I know it isn't much but the next chapter is the one that is important. So please, please, review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shoulder

"I've never been to your house before. Its so... Empty." The words stung a bit through Tadase, as his parents removed their personal furniture, because of their sickly state they would have to live at the hospital, until they died or by a miracle they discover a cure. So as they went into the koi pond and sat on the steps, For a while they stood there, contemplating their situations, and as they both looked at each other and saw the other hiding their tears.

As Tadase was getting himself to speak Rima already said, "What's your problem?" She questioned. Tears were in Tadase's eyes as he explained what happened with Amu. "-but her chara's weren't there, she said so harshly and... Her eyes were so blank."It was hard to say but actually felt better telling someone. "I see. Well we'll see her at school, we'll just ask for an explanation and everything will work out fine." Rima said as simply as it was helpful.

Then as Tadase waited for Rima to give her problem a lot of time passed.

As well as Rima's tears.

So much time passed and it was so hurtful to Rima.

And she broke down.

"My-my-my parents left me." She said, crying more than she ever had. "When they filed for a divorce none of them chose custody now I'm all alone and-" Her nervous breakdown was interrupted as she felt something warm around her. As Tadase hugged her, they sat in the rain for a while looking at the koi pond, when he broke off and simply said "Just stay here then."

As Tadase sat there, he felt a mixture of emotions. One he even identified as jealousy. Was he jealous that Rima's parent were still going to be alive, or does he think Rima's situation is worse? It was strange, however, it doesn't matter, he was the only one who knew about Rima's situation and for all he knows, he could be in hospital tommorow. For now,

He would be her shoulder to cry on, because he won't stay long enough to her to be his.


	3. Chapter 3: Shock

**A/N: Well here we are. Chapter 3. I'm sorry it's so short but I'm trying to write longer, because I've only done a few oneshots and poems while practising. It's a lot longer. On a side note, let's play a game. It's called: Who can guess what's wrong with Amu? Also, I forgot to mention that these events are kinda in Shugo Chara Doki! But a different breakup than in the episode where Ikuto made Tadase upset. Oh, what do you know? Shugo Chara Doki! When Ikuto was controlled by Easter. *****Whistles*******

Chapter 3: shock

From the moment of break-feast to school, Rima and Tadase talked nonstop which was weird for both of them.

But they had so much in common with each other. Their Character Changes are weird to them and are triggered, both have dreams that seemingly contradict their personality, both their characters belong back when royalty reigned, however most importantly they were understanding of each other. (Except Tadase's medical condition) In only about half a day they seemed to know the other for at least half a year. "Actually we've known each other for a full year, however I never knew this much about you, I guess we never talked in the garden often." Rima replied.

After walking for quiet a while, Rima felt weird, his family wasn't even around. "Hotori-kun, when you said that you were going to let me stay over at your house did you mean… permanently? Also, why wasn't anyone there when I stayed?" Rima questioned. "Well, Mashiro-san-" "You can call me Rima." "Well, Rima-chan, my grandmother got very ill and my parents are trying to look after her. As for your first question, yes, after all you don't have anywhere else to go right?" Tadase said somewhat monochromatically when telling the 'situation' and regained emotion on the status of residence for Rima.

Rima stopped walking. "Wait, so you're, out of the blue, going to let me stay at your house for no one knows how long, for no apparent reason?" Tadase simply smiled and replied, "You have no where else to go right? I would do it for anyone in the school." "I don't need your pity." Rima defiantly replied. "Rima, it's not about pity. We're called the Guardians, we want to guard people's dreams against those who doubt, and help those in the school, that's how the system works."

Rima felt what seemed to her the most stupid emotion of all time to her.

Jealousy.

It hurt her that, unlike Tadase, she isn't kind. She isn't caring. She's selfish. She can't help it. It hurts. That she is always the selfish one, especially in the beginning. She killed those X eggs. She killed someone's _dreams_ when she was _supposed_ to _protect_ them. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It was _her _fault her parents divorced.

Sighing, with a sad tone, she murmured, "Then I shouldn't be a Guardian."

"Rima-chan-" "OH SHUT UP! EVERYONE ELSE IS THE ONE THAT'S KIND. I'M JUST THE PERSON THAT CRITIZES AND GETS EVERYONE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR ME." Tears were flooding from Rima's eyes. "I literally broke people's dreams… I'm no better than people from Easter. I'm was rejected and now the rejecter. It's my fault that people can't believe themselves. I KILLED something that I was supposed to protect with my own dream… I'm a hypocrite…I'm weak…I'm selfish…it hurts… I'm not a real Guardian… Comedians are supposed to make people laugh…and I don't deserve to be with you and your kindness."

"Rima." Tadase hugged her. They stood there for a while, and once he broke off he said, "You may help people more than you think. Everyone makes mistakes and everyone has to decide whether or not to redeem themselves. You helped me. And what about the people whose dreams you have saved? Not to mention that you make people laugh. People look up to you, the trinity, Rima the Goddess of Comedy."

She actually felt bad, she never talked to him much, and she wouldn't even know the situation with Amu had she gone on a different walking routine, he would have kept it all to himself bottled up. She wouldn't have anywhere to go, she'd be bottled up and alone too. Was she really that oblivious and selfish to never even talk to Tadase? He was acting so nice to her, taking her under his wing, was her shoulder to cry on and although she never even bothered to pay attention to him, he payed attention to her. She had to return the favour.

She'll have to smile now, genuine or not, and help him the way he helped her, because her sadness would only depress him further.

After working up courage to laugh, she smiled, surprised that it was genuine, and said "Well that was a fun weekend." And the two shared a laugh.

Rima had to help Tadase as much as she could, it's not debt, or pity, it was because of three reasons: A: She's a Guardian B: It's what friends do, and the third reason…well let's leave that later.

As the class bell rang she brushed off the third reason and sad thoughts and went off for class.

Rima accidentally forgot to pay attention to the roll but Tadase didn't.

Hinamori Amu, Absent

"Perhaps she felt bad." Rima asked as they were walking to the Royal Garden.

Both remained silent the entire time and this perplexed Nagihiko and Yaya. As Yaya kept rambling on about stuff Nagihiko said, "Tadase you haven't started the meeting yet." "Oh, um... The Royal Garden meeting is now in session-" Tadase started, "Hey, where's Amu-chi?" Yaya interrupted abruptly. Nagihiko replied, "She's just probably sick."

The rest of the day seemed to be a blur for Rima, moreover Tadase. The blur continued until the next day, after the Guardian meeting,

"Amu still isn't here I'm getting worried" Rima said. Then there was a sudden ringing on Tadase's phone. "Hello who is it?"

It was Amu's mum, who called to see if she was over Tadase's house.

Because Amu was missing.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn. Wow that was a lot longer than expected. You all know what the third reason was. Now please please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Experiment and Risk

**A/N: Here is the answer to the game~ Anyhoo in case your wondering, the first paragraph was the Easter leader and goons. Second paragraph was Amu and the third paragraph was, you guessed it, Ikuto. Please tell me for OOC because Ikuto's character is so hard. : ( Yes, I changed Dia's X appearance. Problem?**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Positive. We'll finish our job faster anyway." "How lucky we got four of them." "Yes we'll be able to collect more this way than we ever imagined." "But what they escape together?" "It won't happen. Last time wasn't that bad. None _them_ helped her." "But did we have to turn up _that _much so _she_ would be completely oblivious?" "Better safe than sorry, _she'll_ do more work than three of _him_ combined." "But that work take it much longer if you keep constantly using it unnecessarily." "Fine. Tune it down, just so she can still hear it in the background." "Very well, sir."

Everything is blurry. A discreet noise was heard in my ears. Next to me was _him. _I felt terrible. Weak. Sick. You name it. "Hey, get some sleep while you can. They'll keep us here until they want to use us again, well for _me_ at least. You, I'm afraid to say, will be used more commonly than me." That recognizable voice. "What about everyone else?!" I said, then it was like the noise corrected my thoughts. "Oh well. It doesn't matter. I'm not good at anything. They don't care about me, they only care because I have four." She simply said blankly. "So they got her too." The voice said, as my vision was blurring. My last words before losing consciousness, said with four other voices were, "I can't be honest or good at sports, _Heart._ I'm not level-headed and artistic. _Spade. _I'm not sweet and a good cook. _Clover. _I'm not special or radiant. _Diamond. _I'm not good at anything. _Misfortunate. _Everything is…_muri_…" Were my last thoughts before passing out.

I looked up as I saw four characters. They were familiar, with exception of the Diamond, which was barely recognizable. They all looked. Different. I saw cracks through their symbols, with an X. They were all darker, almost black. I wondered where my one was. _Yoru._ But I don't have time for that now, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway. They would just use her against me. Dammmit, why did she get into this? Well, they took her. As I looked at her, the other puppet, I have to say, I felt sorry for her. _Amu._

"How could this happen to her? Darn that commoner! Why the hell did she disappear? Where the-" "Kiseki-chan, we just have to do what we can now." Kiseki felt upset, Kusukusu tried to calm him down. In a low tone whispered, "They already have too much on their mind, we just have to get through this and help them out. Now on cue, do standup…cue!" Kusukusu clapped her hands and handed Kiseki a microphone. "Um… ever noticed how no one listens to me dominate the world, it makes me feel small… what's up with that?" Kiseki laughed weakly, immediately triggering Rima's Character Change. During the time with Rima chasing after Kiseki giving 'constructive criticism' Kususkusu laughing, Tadase felt blank.

Tadase stopped to take a mental picture for 'later'. Who knows when he could go? Even though being with Rima weirdly enough made him cough less, too much distress or shock or even an X egg attack could launch him into a coma or faint for god knows how long. But that was it with the happiness for the day. As he was speculating the possibilities the more unsure what was happening the more sure what was happening, which is contradictory, when it hit him, that for all he knows, it could be the truth, but it couldn't right? _Tadase, don't be a pessimist. Just brush it off, until you're sure._ He weakly reassured himself.

Rima noticed Tadase's blank state, and stopped Character Changing, "Tadase, are you okay?" "I'm fine." He said almost after Rima asked, blankly.

Yaya questioned Nagihiko. "Nagi, why does Amu have to be sick for two days? It's not fair!" "Yaya-chan, people stay more than a day sick." Nagihiko sighed.

Tadase was piecing everything together. Her chara's were missing. Her eyes were blank. It was out of character for her. Then when he looked away, she was gone. She didn't say anything about Ikuto, yet, wasn't Ikuto um… controlled by Easter? It seemed like she knew where he was, though showed no sign of it.

The thought struck him like when his parents left. But didn't he leave consciousness then- _THUMP! _

"Tadase, you alright?" Rima panicked. What was wrong with him? "Kiseki, can you tell anything?" But he didn't need to. "Amu-chan… is X'ed...Easter…"

"Are you sure he's okay? He keeps saying X. It's really weird. Why is that happening? I understand what he said but he's acting delirious!" Yaya rambled. The nurse's office. Tadase was still faint saying X all the time. "Do you have any idea why he keeps saying that?" The nurse asked, suspicious. "Oh um… Hotori-kun was assigned today in the flower fields, since there are just so many, we allocated different people and different shifts for different fields, And he was flowering Flield X and he accidently fainted because of thirst…" Nagihiko came up with an excuse.

After they left, and after drink of water served by Rima, Tadase regained consciousness.

"Whydidyoulosecansioucness?What'supwithAmu?WhatdoesEasterhavetodowithth is?IsAmuX'ed?Why?why?DidshegetcapturedbyEaster?TEELLLMEEEEEEEE!" Yaya kept rambling on, which was her way of worrying. "Yaya-chan, please be quiet so he can have a chance to actually _tell _you what's wrong." Rima replied, then turning to Tadase, "We don't know what's happening so please explain to us." As Tadase explained his thoughts from before, everyone steadily grew with shock. "-and to make matters worse, no one knows where Yoru is, and they have the Humpty Lock."

"So what do you think they'll do? We have no idea what's happening with Easter."Nagihiko questioned. Tadase explained, "Well if we think about what happened with Ikuto, getting controlled by Easter, they most likely have a device infused with X Egg energy, or else why would he be controlled? His violin was purple and could morph into a scythe, probably with X Egg energy, strengthening my theory, we can safely assume that there is a private room in which he would be in solitary confinement, which is probably where Amu-chan is. Which means that," "She is getting controlled by Easter." Rima finished. "But how did you anage to figure that all out? You're starting to act like Kairi." Yaya's head was spinning. "Well, I thought about it ever since well, last time one of us spoke to Amu, and previous information from Yoru."

"Well, why don't we get all the charas, to sneak into Easter?" Nagihiko asked.

"No it would be too risky." Rima replied. "We don't want to end up like Amu."

"But we can't just leave her there!" Yaya complained.

"Well…someone has to." Everyone turned to see Kiseki? "I'll do it. I did it with Yoru, so I vaguely know my way around." He said quietly, which was strange for him. Everyone and everychara stared, thinking, then Kusukusu came over to Tadase and agreed. "I'll go too, just in case." She said seriously, which everyone also thought was out of character. "But…" Rima started. "We have no choice, every second we waste is another second Amu, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia suffer, and besides, only three people in Easter can see us anyway." Kiseki said adamantly.

Pepe saluted. Rythym wished them good luck and told them to 'chill out'. As the two chara's went toward Easter, they wondered, what would they see?

After that experience they would never be the same.

**A/N: Well here it is Chapter 4. Which means Chapter 5 will be a Kiseki/Kusukusu central. It's important, because it will explain something later on… not telling. Anyway, it's good because there will be many Bala-Balances and funny situations because I'm trying to write so that it's almost like the real Shugo Chara! Also on a side note I'm trying to update the first few chapters. **


End file.
